Today's word is…
by Fall of Icarus
Summary: Prompts written to words picked randomly. Various pairings  sometimes no pairings , various situations.  Mostly about Sam, Dean, Castiel with a side helping of Gabriel.
1. Gravity

Hi, I'm new to the Supernatural fandom :) I hope someone can enjoy this! Sorry about the mix up with the other chapters. I was doing it wrong and just realized it. Obviously I don't know anything from Supernatural.

**Word:** Gravity  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 85  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sam, Dean, Castiel  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None

* * *

><p>The gravity of the situation was rarely lost on Dean. He understood it was usually a matter of life and death but couldn't bear to live a life of constant doom and gloom. So he coped using humour. Granted it wasn't always his best stuff, but even if it made Sam stop talking long enough to shoot him a disapproving look, Dean considered it a victory.<p>

And besides, it was always worth it to see a confused Castiel staring at him, waiting for an explanation


	2. Lies

Hi, I'm new to the Supernatural fandom :) I hope someone can enjoy this! Obviously I don't know anything from Supernatural.

**Word:** Lies  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 92  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Castiel, Sam  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None

* * *

><p>It really should have been harder. He expected it to be but the words flew from his mouth with such ease one would think he told lies all the time.<p>

He couldn't feel guilty though, as the woman they'd been helping relaxed with relief. She didn't need to know the truth, it was better this way.

Later he mentioned how easy lying had been to Sam. Sam had only laughed and shook his head, patting him on the shoulder. "Dean lies all the time Castiel; it was bound to rub off eventually."


	3. Talk

Hi, I'm new to the Supernatural fandom :) I hope someone can enjoy this! Obviously I don't know anything from Supernatural.

**Word:** Talk  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 98  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sam, Dean, Castiel  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None

* * *

><p>If Sam would ever admit it, even to himself, he'd reveal that the feeling in his chest was jealousy. He was jealous of an angel. Specifically the relationship this angel had formed with Sam's older brother.<p>

It was the type of relationship where they turned to each other for support and guidance and they seemed to talk without actually talking, leaving Sam in the dark until one of them remembers he's even there and would explain.

Yes. Sam was jealous. Once upon a time he had had that kind of relationship with his brother. He had been replaced.


	4. Fever

I don't know anything from Supernatural.

**Word:** Fever  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 79  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sam, Dean  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None

* * *

><p>Dean hated being sick. He felt drained, his head and chest ached and he could barely breathe. He was virtually useless and Sam refused to let him hunt in such a shape.<p>

At the same time he didn't mind being ill. Sam turned into a mother hen and was constantly asking how he felt or if he needed anything. And if Dean ever said anything mushy, like how he just wanted Sam near, he could always blame the fever.


	5. Laugh

I don't know anything from Supernatural.

**Word:** Laugh  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 80  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sam, Dean  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None

* * *

><p>Dean laughed in the face of danger. He would recklessly jump head on into stupid and deadly situations without a plan. He chased monsters scarier than anyone could dream of without hesitation. He'd take a bullet – hell, he <em>had<em> taken a bullet for Sam and had laughed Sam's frantic panic away.

His brother was amazingly brave (or incredibly stupid), even having fun while hunting. That's why it amused Sam whenever Dean squirmed and stuttered his way through a heartfelt moment.


	6. Whisper

I don't know anything from Supernatural.

**Word:** Whisper  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 126  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sam, Dean  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Set after "Lazarus Rising"

* * *

><p>He started awake, eyes wide but unseeing, heart beat deafening, skin flaming with recalled heat, lips and tongue in the shape of a familiar name. His throat burned in remembrance of how loud and how long he had screamed that name. The torture eventually became so much it was practically the only thing he had remembered.<p>

The soft whisper of sheets from the bed beside his went unheard as he gasped for breath. His entire body jumped as a careful hand landed on his shoulder. Blood shot eyes focused within the dark and his entire body relaxed as his mind registered the familiar presence.

"You with me again Dean?" The familiar whisper was music to his pounding ears.

"I'm fine now Sammy. Go back to sleep."


End file.
